


Boat rocking

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Custody Battle, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon knows he is the pawn in this. He knows that one word from him and he wouldn't have to but there's too much at risk that he cares about. He has to bite his tongue.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Selina Kyle/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Boat rocking

**Author's Note:**

> The return of the KENT SALT
> 
> While Lex having full custody is the AU I love, adore will go DOWN with. I have considered you know. Lex HAVING to give Kon up because of legal reasons. So I did this for Angst reasons because Kon choosing to go along with stuff to protect his Dad and stepmom is DEADASS something I wanna see

“It’s the first time that I’m the bad guy.” Martha gave a hollow laugh as they entered the lobby. “This isn’t a nice feeling.” Clark watched the way she smoothed her hand down her dress as she looked around. “Still can’t believe it’s come to this.” She gave a low laugh before she met Clark’s gaze. “This certainly is weird but at the same time not as weird as other things are.”

“Don’t worry about it Martha.” Clark watched the way his father gave her a small one armed hug as they watched a well dressed woman approach them. Clark did not know her so he knew she had to be new. “We’re not the bad ones here. We’re just doing what’s right. It shouldn’t have to come to this but it did. That’s why we rely on the system. Even corruption can’t win every time.”

“But Johnathon.” Martha winced as the woman’s approach made them stop. “Good evening I’m Martha Kent.”

“We know who you are.” The woman’s flick over all of them made Clark flinch. He had kept the drab home but this woman had made him feel like crap in one go. “You will take the elevator on the right to the penthouse.”

“Okay.” Martha gave Clark a look and he nodded. “Thank you, we’ll be on our way then. Is anyone coming to greet us?”

“You need to be escorted?” The woman’s blank stare made Clark inwardly sigh. “We knew you were coming. The elevator stops at the correct floor. Do you require me to ride up with you?”

“No.” Martha said softly. “And thank you. Thank you…”

“Prudence.” The woman said softly. “I am Prudence.”

“It fits.” Clark said under his breath before he nudged his parents into walking. “Thanks again Prudence.”

“Mr. Kent.” Her blank gaze made Clark feel lower than dirt. “I’m glad I could assist.”

“You sure he doesn’t employ robots?” Johnathan hissed as they walked to the elevator. “She doesn’t seem human.”

“Oh she is.” Clark looked over his shoulder when the elevator opened. The woman was still watching them. “Well armed too.”

“She’s armed?” Martha hissed as she looked back. “Goodness.”

“For humans and meta humans though. That’s nice.” Clark sighed as the doors slid closed behind them. “I would have been worried if she had been loaded for Kryptonian but she seems fine.” The elevator began to move and Clark sighed. “I think I’m glad Lois couldn’t come.”

“This is a family matter Clark.” His father’s voice made Clark side. “I know you are thinking it over everyone is but considering how the facts are and who that man is… this is the only option. It should have never gotten that far.”

“But should we have pushed it like this? Shouldn’t something like this be a choice?” His mom turned to the side before she sighed. “I feel… happy but at the same time I’m worried. There’s so much we don’t know Johnathon. Clark and you know that. We just don’t know.”

“We will in a bit.” Clark murmured as he watched the numbers change. “We’re here.”

X

The day was here and the entire place was grim. Kon had felt sick when he woke up and when Prudence reported to Mercy that the time was up, he wanted to be sick. It had been a horrible morning. A horrible week. Fuck, it had been a sucky month too.

Kon had no idea what the adults were thinking. Why was he old enough to die on duty but he couldn’t pick where he wanted to be off of work? This entire thing was stressful but not just for him.

“We’re here for Kon-El.” He heard Martha’s voice and Kon swore in his head. “Is he ready Lex?”

“Yes.” Lex sounded pissed as hell and who could blame his dad? Fuck. Kon was pissed because he knew the kents. They were happy and they were blind to all the pain and chaos they were causing. Fuck the Luthors right? Even though Kon was a Luthor. He had been a Luthor all this time.

Why couldn’t he get his chance to be happy? Not just him but why Lex too? Lex had been expecting Kon to say something. Expecting Kon to speak up but no matter how he looked at it. Kon couldn’t ask his Dad to stop the Kents by any means necessary. He just couldn’t make his Dad do that.

Because it was not just about him anymore. Kon picked up his duffle bag and sighed. He hated this court shit. He hated every part of it and he hated that he was going to have to go somewhere where it was war on Luthor.

But he couldn’t fight. Not right now because if something was to happen. If she got even more stressed out than she was. Kon would never forgive himself if he ended up robbing his Dad of happiness. Maybe with him out of sight for a bit she would be able to relax a bit. He knew this fight had to be taking a toll on her.

“Kon.” Selina’s voice was soft as she stood by his door. “Kon you don’t have to.” She whispered. “Kon you don’t have to go with them. Just say it.” Kon’s eyes dropped to her stomach and he felt his throat itch. “Say the words right now and we’ll make them leave.”

He really liked her; he loved this part of her. When she and Lex had hooked up Kon had his doubts. She was charismatic and she seemed to know how to deal with his Dad so Kon had not minded too much. But she really loved his Dad too.

Kon had not thought she would have ended up marrying Lex. Had he thought his Dad would propose? Hell yes, he knew Lex. He just never thought Selina would leave Gotham and say yes. But she had.

And while the two of them had tried to keep things from worrying Kon, he already knew there were difficulties in the pregnancy. It was really hard to ignore. Selina rarely left the towers. People came to see her but she rarely left.

The different things she had been doing. The numerous check-ups. Kon knew that it was hard on her. He knew the reasons for his Dad staying in the penthouse so much was because with every month that passed he and Selina were worried about her health and the baby’s health.

She was five months along. Five months and she got checked over so many times. Lex had people on the floor under the penthouse just in case of emergencies. Kon knew that this was a high risk pregnancy.

He knew and that was why he was not fighting back. He did not want his father to lose the child he was so excited for. Every time that Lex talked about kids, he included the stuff he wanted to do with Kon. Taking them all to events, parks. Pictures, glamour. Spoiling the shit out of them.

Kon knew that with this child he would not be forgotten. Lex kept talking about names with Kon and ways that Kon could have things of his own. Lex wanted to be a Dad. He was already a Dad but what Lex wanted was a baby.

Kon wanted his Dad to have that experience because he was nearly grown. He still loved Lex though and he loved Selina too. how the hell could he not? Before she had married Lex she had kicked ass as Catwoman. Saved his neck a few times and had always spoken up in his defence.

She was the best person for his Dad and before she had gotten pregnant, she had saved his Dad while side by side with Mercy.

Selina was a badass and after all the things Kon had heard about her past. Her history with Lex and how they had managed to fix most their issues together. she and his Dad deserved happiness. They were not going to get that if they lost this kid fighting it out with the Kents.

They could not be worried about him and everything else too. it just was not fair and Kon knew that. So he smiled at Selina and ignored the way his gut twisted. He put the bag down before he crossed his room and hugged her tightly.

“Everything is fine.” He lied softly. “It’s going to be fine. I’m going to be fine. Don’t worry about me. Three months and I’ll be back like nothing ever happened.” He kissed the top of her head softly as he soaked up the last bit of warmth he would be getting for a while. “Just take care of Dad when I’m gone okay? You know how dumb he is without us.”

“Kon.” Her tears hurt his stomach and his throat. He wanted to beg, he really wanted to ask her but he wanted his family. He wanted this new family and right now the one to protect what they were building, it had to be him. So Kon hugged her and rocked with her as he shoved his unhappiness way down. It was not the end of the world. He could come back; he would come back.

X

“Kon.” Clark watched the way that Lex moved to Kon the moment he came into the hallway. “Are you okay?” Lex’s hand went to Kon’s face and tilted his head up. “Kon… if you have any uncertainty. Any misgivings… you don’t have to do this.”

“What the-“ Clark’s father muttered under his breath as Lex spoke.

“No matter what the court decides.” Lex continued as though the Kent family were not right there. “You’re my son Kon-El. I would fight for you. You don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t have to. I’ll fight the ruling if you don’t want to go.”

“Dad.” Kon’s small swallow before he gave a low laugh. “I’m fine. It’s just I kinda gonna miss keeping an eye on Selina you know? And all the cool tech and stuff. And being so close to Gotham. It’s cool.” Kon said softly before he placed an arm on Lex. “Dad. It’s good, trust me on this. This is no big deal. Don’t fret okay?”

“Kon.” The uncertainty and worry on Lex’s gaze was hard to ignore. Clark found himself looking between the two as his gut twisted. It had been a ruling in their favour. He had always disliked that Kon was with Lex instead of him and his family. He had worried whether the ruling had come too late and now he had an answer.

“Dad.” Kon gently bumped heads with his Dad before he laughed. “Come on now, it’s a little vacation alright? Worry about Selina and your stock prices. I’ll be fine.” Kon’s voice dipped. “I got this.”

Lex gave Clark a long blank look before Clark saw a flash of rage in it. He tensed up but the fire was gone before Lex looked away. “Let’s go to the study for a few moments.” Lex said softly. “I’ll give you a few things so that your stay won’t be a complete bore. Smallville is pretty boring isn’t it?”

“Oh you know.” Kon laughed before Lex drew him away. Clark had a moment to hiss slowly when the study door closed behind them.

“Oh Clark.” His mom said sadly. “I didn’t think it was going to be like this.” The sound of heels made Clark perk up just before he spotted a woman he had been trying to avoid at all costs.

“You’re still here.” Selina’s eyes were red as she stood in the hallway. “You bastards.” She placed one hand on the wall before Hope stepped up and supported her. Clark’s eyes moved to her stomach and he felt his stomach tighten before he met her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you people?”

“Listen.” Johnathan’s voice was calm as he spoke. “The court ruled in our favour. Kon needs a family and a home.”

“That’s what he has here!” Clark could count on one hand the amount of times he had heard Selina raise her voice. “You Kents just feel like you know everything? You uproot him for what? god forbid that child be secure and happy.” She hissed before she tossed off Hope’s supporting hand. “If he would just… you know how sweet that boy is? He knows. He knows what Lex and I would do for him and he’s protecting you.” She spat. “I would… I would.” Clark watched tears fall from her eyes. “I would kill you right where you stand right now.” She sobbed. “If he said he didn’t want to go anywhere I would.” Clark’s breath hitched. “But he’s so good, even though he hates! The thought! Of going with you he won’t say it. He always thinks about others.”

“Selina.” Clark’s mother swallowed before she stepped forward. “We love Kon too and we’re family as well.”

“Stop fucking with me.” Selina’s hollow made Clark edge his mother to the side. “I’m his family. Lex is his family. Those Robins of his, that boy Impulse. That’s his fucking family. This baby.” She cupped her stomach and Clark felt his throat tighten. “This is his family. You… you just hate Luthors. You can’t let us be happy. Even though he’s a Luthor too.”

“He’s a Kent as well.” Martha said softly. “Selina listen to me-“

“If he is a Kent why didn’t you treat him like one? Lex found out about Kon a whole year after he had been running around in the cape. What did you guys do then? That boy lived at that fucking tower and at the mountain. He was more at home in Gotham than the city he was supposed to protect. He ‘came to visit’ you guys right? You… you didn’t want him.” Selina said softly. “But Lex. Did. I want him, Lex wants him. All he has to say is the words and we would fucking-“ Selina bit her lip as her body shuddered. “That kid’s so good. He shouldn’t have to go with people like you.”

“Selina.” Clark said softly. “Please. We want a chance with Kon too. That’s what this is all about. I want a chance too.”

“Who cares about what the kid is going through right?” Selina’s breath hitched before she gave them her back. “We’ll get you back for this. Lex will or I will. For what you let that woman post in the papers. For how you’ve ignored him up to this point. For tearing him away when he’s been happy.” Selina’s cold gaze hurt Clark. “If Lex doesn’t make you pay for today. I swear it on everything I have. I will make you pay.” Clark could only watch her when she walked away. He believed her.

X

“You don’t have to.” Selina held his hands and Lex stood behind her his eyes on Kon’s face. Kon looked them over as his heart clenched. He thought of the thirty doctors that had been moved full time to the towers. The fact that Lex barely went outside these days. He thought about how the League had played a heavy hand in this and that even his friends could not do anything.

“It’s alright.” He teased softly before he kissed her forehead. “You’ll get wrinkles. Just put your foot up and catch up on some society rags. Call Dick over to visit.” Kon smiled. “It’s just a few weeks Selina.” He wished he did not have to but Lex and Selina could not focus on this. He was a minor thing here. They couldn’t be distracted. “It’s good.” He reassured as he pulled away. “Don’t worry about it.”

He knew that if he said anything he would not have to. That his Dad would go to war for him. Selina would do anything if he said it. All he would have to do is raise his voice. He knew that and that was what made him bite his tongue and join the Kents. He knew they would fight for him so he kept his head high as he swallowed everything else.

This was to protect them. This was to protect his family, his unborn sibling and Lex. He knew that the league wanted a reason to go hard at Lex. All his enemies and associates wanted that hint of weakness. Kon was not going to be it. He was doing this for them. Even though these would be the most miserable weeks of his life. He could not run or hide. He had to sit there and endure it.

Kon got in the elevator with the Kents and watched the doors slowly closed. Selina looked so worried; he knew he was doing the right thing. She could not afford any more stress. His Dad looked worried as well but without Kon giving him the say so, Lex had to fall back. The silence from the Kents was heavy but… Kon knew what he would have to endure when living with them was going to be a lot heavier.


End file.
